


my heart doesn't have a comfortable house to lean on

by cute_lil_fluff



Series: svt requests: december '18 - january '19 [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff
Summary: "Did you hit your head, baby?" Jeonghan asks, voice soft as he runs his fingers over Mingyu's scalp, checking for bumps and cuts. Mingyu nods with a whimper- both Jeonghan and Seungcheol instinctively coo at him, Seungcheol pressing a kiss to his temple. Jeonghan's hands linger over the spot behind his left ear, where the flesh is significantly raised. He pulls one hand away, glad to find his skin clear of blood.





	my heart doesn't have a comfortable house to lean on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JesusCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusCheese/gifts).



Seungcheol is the first one to reach the bathroom after they hear Mingyu's scream, followed by an almighty crash. Chan and Jeonghan are quick on his heels, getting there just as Seungcheol is calling to Mingyu through the door. "Mingyu-yah? Are you okay? Can I come in?" He asks, after a couple of frantic knocks.

Mingyu doesn't respond in words. All they can hear is the muted echo of his broken cries over the sound of the shower still running. Unexpectedly, the fact that Mingyu is crying is reassuring, meaning that he hadn't knocked himself out. "I'm coming in, okay Mingyu? I'm coming in." Seungcheol warns him before pushing open the door.

They've had a no-locked-doors policy since Soonyoung had fainted in the bathroom and Hansol had to learn how to pick locks to get him out.

"Cheol- I fell-" Mingyu chokes out when he spots the leader through bleary eyes. He's curled up uncomfortably in the bathtub, various soap and shampoo bottles scattered around and on top of him. He's crying so hard and struggling to breathe, Seungcheol's half-convinced he's having an anxiety attack, but he knows that it's probably just because he's knocked the wind out of himself.

"I know, little baby. I know." Seungcheol reassures him as he crosses the room, quickly turning off the shower before kneeling beside the tub. He pulls Mingyu into a sitting position, keeping him up with an arm around his shoulders, hardly even noticing that his shirt is getting soaked, not letting it take his focus from his crying dongsaeng. "I've got you now, it's okay. I'm here." Seungcheol says, holding Mingyu in as much of a hug as he can.

Chan hesitates for a moment, watching Seungcheol comfort Mingyu, until Jeonghan nudges his side, silently putting him to work. Jeonghan pulls a stack of clean towels from the cupboard under the sink, laying one out on the bathroom floor. Chan moves to the other end of the tub. "We should get him out, hyung." He says, getting Seungcheol's attention, who quickly agrees.

Seungcheol holds him from under the arms- Mingyu crying harder when Seungcheol breaks their hug- and Chan grabs him from beneath his knees. They lift him quickly, laying him down on the outstretched towel. 

Seungcheol sits down with him, pulling Mingyu to lean back against his chest, wrapping the boy up in his arms again. He rocks Mingyu from side to side and shushes him gently, willing him to calm down.

Jeonghan settles by their side whilst Chan uses the rest of the towels to cover Mingyu up, as much to preserve his modesty as to keep him warm. He's trembling, though if that's from the temperature or the shock, Chan isn't sure.

"Did you hit your head, baby?" Jeonghan asks, voice soft as he runs his fingers over Mingyu's scalp, checking for bumps and cuts. Mingyu nods with a whimper- both Jeonghan and Seungcheol instinctively coo at him, Seungcheol pressing a kiss to his temple. Jeonghan's hands linger over the spot behind his left ear, where the flesh is significantly raised. He pulls one hand away, glad to find his skin clear of blood.

"Does anywhere else hurt, Mingyu-yah?" Mingyu nods again. "Where, baby boy?"

"My shoulder, and my hip," Mingyu says around hiccuped breaths. Chan stands to fill a glass of water for him, leaving Jeonghan and Seungcheol to look after him- they're very good at it. Fondly, Chan realises that they're tending to him as if they were his parents, even more so than they do with any of the other kids. It's cute.

"On your left side as well?" Jeonghan asks, hands already drifting to hover over the aforementioned areas. "Oh, my clumsy boy. You've really beat yourself up, haven't you."

"Yeah." Mingyu whimpers, nuzzling his face against Seungcheol's throat. Seungcheol shushes him again, a hand cradling his head as he renews their rocking.

When Chan returns with the water, Jeonghan has joined the hug as well, lips pressed against Mingyu's wet hair. Chan has to hold back an amused giggle as he settles by their side. "Hyungie, have some water." He keeps a few fingers on Mingyu's chin as he helps him to take a sip.

His breathing is normal again now, but there are still tears rolling down his cheeks. Chan reaches for yet another towel to dry them, running one corner over Mingyu's wet hair simultaneously. Chan presses a thumb to the space between his eyebrows where a crease is forming. "What's up?" Chan asks, Mingyu blinking up at him.

"I feel stupid." They never have a problem with Mingyu hiding his true feelings from them- he's an open book, says exactly what he's thinking. All three of them coo at him, leaning close to hold him and stroke his damp hair and coddle him.

"No, baby, no. Little boy, you're not stupid. You tripped, it was an accident." Seungcheol reassures him, words mumbled against his temple. "How about we get you dressed, huh? And get some ice on that lump." Mingyu nods sadly, the pout on his lips making him look smaller than usual. They get him into a set of pyjamas, pulling a jumper over his head as well because he's still shivering.

"Lean on my shoulders." Jeonghan directs Mingyu once they've got him on his feet. "Rest on your sore hip, okay. Tell me how it feels." Mingyu does as he's told, switching his weight from one foot to the other, sucking in a breath between his front teeth. Jeonghan rubs his back, instinctively comforting him.

"Hurts, Hannie~" Mingyu whines.

"I know, baby. I know. Come on, I'll help you through to the living room." Jeonghan wraps an arm around Mingyu's waist and guides him as he limps, hissing a little with every step. Mingyu's dramatic, it's a big part of his personality, but they all know that he never complains without reason. He's sensitive, and he feels a lot, so they'd never shame him for being upset. 

He's their baby, they've got to look after him.

**Author's Note:**

> god i love writing mingyu so much
> 
> this is so short, but it's been sitting in my drafts for so long i just had to finish it. and this request series thingy is finally completed yay!!!! i'm really grateful for everyone that has requested and commented during this thing, i really didn't think i would get as many requests as i did, and i've really enjoyed all the writing i've been doing. i'll have to do this again once i have the time again, but right now uni is kicking my ass and that is my priority. hope you lot have enjoyed this as well!! thanks again <3333
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one <3
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://hattieie.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> requested by [JesusCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusCheese/pseuds/JesusCheese)


End file.
